The Doctor Amy: The Beginning
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Slight Series 8 AU: After Regenerating after Trenzalore and the defeat of Missy, The Doctor and Clara head out for new adventures. What will happen now? Now part of The Doctor Amy Universe, sequel to, Amy Pond: The 12th Doctor. (New chapters coming soon)
1. A Daughter's Return

**This Universe will be called, The Doctor Amy Universe. I thank TimeLordPrime for the name and the right of that goes to him/her.**

 **Thanks for everyone who has been commenting on my other stories.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Doctor picked up the phone and said," Hello, this is The Doctor."

 _"Mayday, mayday, this is Jenny Smith. My ship is crashing and I'm close to the atmosphere and I might burn up soon. Someone, please respond!"_ A frantic female voice said.

"What? Who is this?" The Doctor asked.

To her, the voice sounded familiar but she didn't know who it was. The name though, that was familiar and the last time she heard that name was from a certain Progenerated Clone was her daughter, Jenny. Last she saw her was when she died in her arms when she was Sandshoes.

But she got that memory out of her head. Jenny was dead and thinking about her still hurt.

Just like Amy and Rory, but she finally had closure with them.

The Doctor got out of her thoughts when she heard the mayday call again, and she sprung into action and ran to the console.

"Doctor, what's going on? What's wrong?" Clara asked concerned.

The Doctor typed in coordinates from where the call originated and said," Change of plans Clara, we're heading to the atmosphere to rescue someone from a crashing ship."

Clara understood and said," What's the problem?"

The Doctor huffed in slight annoyance and said," I just said it Clara, you have to listen."

Clara scowled and said," Sheesh, what I meant was is there anything else besides that."

The Doctor barely heard her as she typed, but she did feel sorta bad for talking to her like that. She guessed her new personality also included quick impatience and annoyance.

"I got it! Once I materialize around the pilot of the ship, we need to get her to Infirmary stat, we don't what shape she's in. I need you get a bed, don't worry they have wheels."

"Got it, and don't tell me, you rode on them a couple of times?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shrugged and said with a slight smile," Maybe, I did have the mind of a bowtie man child during the time."

Clara rolled her eyes in amusement and ran off to the infirmary.

"Ok you ginger haired beauty, let's rock and roll." The Doctor said to herself.

"Shut up." The Doctor said to the TARDIS as she had sent amused waves that sounded like laughter.

She then typed the last couple of commands and she then pulled the lever.

 _Vrroomp. Vrroomp. Vrroomp._

In the corner of her eye, she saw the shape of someone materializing onto the floor of the TARDIS and then was fully inside. And not a moment too soon because she saw the reading of the other ship and it had already burned in the atmosphere and was starting to disintegrate like a small meteor. The Doctor then moved the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

She breathed a sigh of relief, not bad for someone who had regenerated a couple of hours ago or so.

Amy would be proud.

"Doctor! I brought the gurney." Clara said as she came in.

"Good Clara, now let's see who our guest is."

The Doctor turned and bent to check on the still form and moved her. She gasped at who she saw and her eyes widened.

No it can't be.

A girl who had blonde hair, which was in a ponytail, laid on the floor. She wore a black shirt, a necklace with a green gem of sorts, brown cargo pants, some sneakers and a brown leather jacket by her side.

The Doctor saw that face on Messaline but she was dead, but here she was, alive.

Clara could tell The Doctor had seen this person before, but it seemed she was seeing a ghost of sorts. Her pale face looked paler.

"Doctor, who is she?"

The Doctor looked at Clara with a shocked expression and said," She's Jenny… she's my daughter.

Clara blinked, perhaps she didn't hear her right. Daughter? Clara knew she had never mentioned a daughter. Well granted, she knew The Doctor had kids but they were on Gallifrey in some pocket dimension or back in the original spot were the planet should be.

"I beg your pardon?" Clara said.

"No time, let's get her to the infirmary."

The Doctor picked Jenny up from under her arms while Clara got her legs and they hoisted her up onto the bed. The Doctor then wheeled her to the infirmary with Clara by her side.

Her mind was still reeling, her daughter was alive.


	2. Catching up

**Second chapter for the rewrite!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The three of them got into the infirmary and The Doctor placed her under a machine of sorts.

"Alright, scans on the Cranial area, vital organs and bones. Check brain waves." The Doctor ordered.

"What is this machine?" Clara asked.

"Standard 22nd Century medical scanning machine, able to detect the slightest anomaly in any human or alien body. Got it from another Doctor after playing a game of cards. Who knew scarf boy was such a good player." The Doctor said.

The machine beeped and The Doctor went to check the results and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Scans show she is in perfect health, just some minor cuts and bruises from her ship crashing." The Doctor said.

"Sounds good, so, do you need me for anything else?" Clara asked.

"No but thanks. I want to speak with her alone when she wakes up if you don't mind." The Doctor said.

"Ok, let me know when to come in, I'll be in the Library." Clara said and walked out of the room.

The Doctor plopped down on a seat and sat alone with her thoughts. This whole thing stumped her. The most plausible answer was she was in a deep healing coma after she was shot. Time Lords can heal injuries after 15 hours after regeneration. She should know, back when she was still Sandshoes she lost a hand in the duel she had with the Sycorax leader and it grew back.

Events after that and the leading to the Meta-crisis came to mind and she chuckled a little bit. Although, she chastised herself for not realizing that sooner when they were still on Messaline, but with the events of that day, she could understand why that didn't come to mind. She then took off the scarf she had and examined it.

"Huh, Amy sure had good taste in clothing." She mused.

Jenny's eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry. She forgot what had happened but then remembered that she had fallen unconscious when an explosion went off. When she was falling into unconsciousness, she heard a strange wheezing sound that seemed to be soothing somehow. When was about to get up a pair of hands stopped her gently and she heard a female voice.

"Don't get up; you were knocked out for a bit. You need to rest a little." The voice said kindly.

Jenny felt she could trust her but she had to remain vigilant, because during her time traveling by herself, don't trust everyone.

Her vision had cleared and saw a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She had ginger hair in a pony tail, pale, wore a leather jacket with a blouse and a scarf. She had nice green eyes that also seemed have an old look, and she had seen a lot of things.

"Where am I and who are you?" She asked.

"You're in the Med Bay, your ship was crashing and was going to disintegrate in the atmosphere and I saved you. Also I'm someone you already know." The woman said with a slight smile.

Jenny studied her for a second and said," I'm sorry but I don't know you, but should I?"

"Do you know what Regeneration is, and The Doctor?"

"I know who The Doctor is and I know what Regeneration is but, I take it your definition is different."

The woman nodded and said," Regeneration is a process Time Lords go through, when we are near death, our bodies explode with energy and every cell in our body change. Which means our personality, appearance or gender can change but we keep our memories. Also we only get 12 per cycle."

Jenny thought about it for a second and thought that sounded right although 12 per whatever she was talking about seemed low but it was probably for a good reason. But she didn't know why she had asked her if she knew her dad. Some scenarios came to mind. She was probably an enemy of her dad and wanted to know any of his weakness's or his whereabouts but even if she did know where he was she wouldn't tell.

Another was she was an old companion or friend of her dad's like Donna and Martha.

While the last one was…

Jenny looked at the women again and said in an uncertain voice," Dad?"

"Took you long enough Jen." The Doctor said with a smile.

Jenny gave her dad or now mum a hug and The Doctor gave her one as well. After all this time she had found her dad, who had regenerated into a woman and had to her mum but she didn't care.

The Doctor was relieved that someone who she thought she had lost came back. The guilt she felt for not staying and taking Jenny's body. Then she would've woken up and they would've traveled together. But that was in the past and now she had her daughter back.

The Doctor let her go and said," How long has it since you last saw me? And how did you get to Earth in the 21st century?"

"About 12 years now, I've been doing the same thing you've been doing across the universe. I came to this century by a modified Vortex Manipulator, long story. Also, why didn't you take me with you after I 'died'?" Jenny asked, sorta hurt.

"I couldn't handle it, I've seen a lot of people die over the years, and yours was the hardest. So I thought it was best leave you there. I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"It's fine, but I did hear stories about you and how you helped saved others. There are some planets where they made a holiday for you when you first saved them." Jenny said.

The Doctor chuckled and said," That wasn't my intention but rad none the less. Wait until Clara hears this, she'll say my ego will be bigger."

"Who's Clara? Is she traveling with you? What happened to Donna?" Jenny asked curiously.

The Doctor's face fell and said," She isn't traveling with me anymore, something happened."

Jenny had a fearful look and said," Is… is she dead?"

"No! No, she's fine. It's something else."

"What happened?"

"I'll show you telepathically."

The Doctor placed her hands on Jenny's temple after she gave her a nod. Jenny were taken through the events of with the 26 planets, the Daleks and the Reality Bomb. She saw how her mom and her friends stopped them and placed the planets back. She then saw The Doctor saying goodbye to a woman named Rose and had left her a clone of the 10th Doctor. After that it was when The Doctor mind wiped Donna so she wouldn't die from the all the information that was consuming her.

After they were done, Jenny had tears in her eyes and couldn't believe what had happened. She looked at her mum and saw she had a defeated look.

"You couldn't do anything?"

"The Doctor shook her head and said, "Nothing, one mention of me or anything related to the subject will end badly."

Jenny accepted it and looked at her mum with a slight smile," It's in the past now. So, can I start traveling with you?"

The Doctor chuckled and said," I would be the worst parent if I don't. And I think I have something that will cover all those birthday's I missed."

The Doctor fished something out of her pocket and placed something onto Jenny's hand. Jenny looked down to see a key.

"You're my daughter and this key is for the TARDIS, let's see how the universe will fare with two Time Lords traveling the universe."

Jenny had a huge smile, hugged her and said," I love it. Thank you."

"Glad you do, come, I'll introduce you to Clara."

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?"

The Doctor blushed and said," No. She's a good friend and nothing more. C'mon, she's in the Library."

Clara was reading when she heard footsteps and looked up; she saw The Doctor and Jenny walk in.

"Ah Clara there you are. I would like you to meet my daughter, Jenny. Jenny, this is Clara Oswin Oswald." The Doctor introduced.

"Hello." Jenny waved.

"Doctor, there's no Oswin in it and nice to meet you Jenny." Clara said and shook her hand.

"Likewise, so how long have you been traveling with mum?"

"For about a year now, I met her when she was a he and had the worst fashion sense ever." Clara said with smirk.

"Oi! Just so you know, I am over dressing up like that." The Doctor said.

"How many times have you Regenerated?" Jenny asked.

"Tell you later, come along you too, we have somewhere to go for Jenny's first trip."

"Yes!" Jenny yelled excitedly with The Doctor and Clara chuckling at her enthusiasm.

The three of then walked out of the Library and then into the console room. The Doctor typed in some coordinates and said.

"So, I think we should take you to the Bex Galaxy, there's a Supernova nearby that is about to happen and they are totally rad." The Doctor excitedly said.

"I've seen one, they are always quite extrodinary." Jenny said.

"Really? I've never seen one." Clara said.

The Doctor looked surprised and said," Really? I thought I have. Oh well, let's go!"

The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS went into flight. Jenny looked in awe as the room lit up.

She knew this was the beginning of something great.


	3. The Sontar Plan (1)

**Slight change, I combined Chapter 3 and 4 because I felt it should be like that.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The TARDIS stopped making the sound which signaled they had landed, Jenny was jumping on the balls of her feet and The Doctor chuckled while Clara looked on in amusement.

"Here we go, death of a big ball of mass and gas but comes out beautiful." The Doctor smiled and opened the door.

Except it wasn't, what they found was a swampy jungle with mist forming on the ground and the sounds of the wildlife echoed everywhere.

"Well… this isn't what I've expected." Clara said with a hint of fear.

"Huh, this seems awfully familiar." The Doctor said curiously.

"Mum, what is this place?" Jenny asked.

"Not sure, and I may have an idea." She said and started scanning the area with her Sonic.

A rustling sound came nearby and Clara jumped a little while Jenny took a defensive stance, her soldier training kicking in while the Doctor didn't seem fazed.

A couple of Crossbow Arrows hit the tree next to them and Clara jumped while Jenny was trying to find out where that came from.

"Warriors of the Sevateem I mean you know harm and you may know me as The Doctor, and would you be so kind as to not fire arrows like that again. And Jenny, stay calm." The Doctor said.

A couple of people in animal clothing came out with one of them wearing a getup that shown he was in charge of the group.

"We are called the Sevish **[1]** now and you shall come with us and telling by how you look different Dock-tor, you have changed. Xoanon and our chief has told us how you change face by great magic and fire. We will take you to our village." He said and they took them away.

They didn't get tied up but they were led back to a town. The Doctor looked around and remembered the last time she was here, wide eyed, Jelly Baby obsessed, Fedora and long multicolored scarf wearing 4th Doctor. Those were the days and she remembered a certain warrior girl used to live there but she was lost with Gallifrey after she decided to stay.

"Tell me what has happened here and what is your name?" The Doctor asked the leader.

"It has been many moons since you been here Dock-tor and I am Tirek, son of Bane, my father has told me stories of you."

"Why thank you, it's nice to be mentioned and thought of highly." She said proudly.

She turned around and winked at Clara who had rolled her eyes while Jenny giggled.

They then stopped at a bigger hut The Doctor was once in and it looked like where their leader was living with guards stationed by the door.

"Our leader will be most pleased to see you Dock-tor. You and your associates may go inside." Tirek said.

"Thank you come along you two; let's not keep this bloke waiting." She said and walked inside.

"What's a bloke?" Jenny asked.

"Another term for a man." Clara said and they walked inside.

All three of them walked inside and saw someone with her back turned to them and she was talking to someone.

"Excuse me I'm The Doctor and this is Clara and my daughter Jenny. Who are you?"

The person froze and turned around and The Doctor saw the last person she would ever see.

"Leela?" The Doctor said shocked.

"Yes, welcome and who might you be?" She asked.

"It's me The Doctor, granted you probably last saw me either as a bloke with frizzy hair, Fedora, long scarf, coat and offered everyone a delicious candy, another bloke with long black hair and Victorian clothing or a gruff older fellow that was a warrior."

"Master?" A robotic voice said.

"Ha-ha! K-9 your okay too!" The Doctor said happily.

"Affirmative Mistress." The Tin Dog said and wagged its tail.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Jenny cooed.

"Doctor? You regenerated into a woman?" Leela said in disbelief.

"Yes I did and it's a long story. How are you here?"

"K-9 and I… we escaped the Time War with my TARDIS."

"You did… wait, where's Romana and Andred?"

Leela face turned somber and said with a whisper," Andred died during the Fall of Arcadia, Romana remained before Gallifrey was destroyed. I could've saved him, I am a warrior and I couldn't save the man I love and I had turned into a Lady of Time a week before it happened."

"Wait, you're a Time Lady now?" The Doctor said surprised.

"Yes." She said.

Tears welled up and The Doctor walked over to her and hugged her as she cried silently. She felt sorry for her and she was glad that Gallifrey was hopefully safe in a pocket dimension or if Missy was telling the truth, was back at its original coordinates.

"Gallifrey wasn't destroyed." Clara said.

"What?" Leela asked.

"Clara's right, it wasn't destroyed, myself and all my previous Regenerations saved it by putting it in a Pocket Universe and all the debris everyone saw was the aftermath of the Daleks firing on one another."

"Wait what are you guy's talking about? I'm sorta lost." Jenny said.

"Yes I am as well, you put Gallifrey in someone or something's pocket?" Leela asked confused.

"Nope, first, memories but second, during the height of the final battle all of me circled around the planet systematically with coordinates set to place everyone like Gallifreyan art with the stasis cubes with the entire planet in a single moment in time. But recently I went to a planet that was sending a message across the universe. It was asking for my name and it was from Gallifrey but everyone else heard it so I stayed and for 900 years I was stuck defending the town were the message originated. I was out of regenerations and I had nothing to lose. Daleks stayed but Clara, as brilliant as she is, convinced the Time Lords to send me another cycle, the tear closed, I got another cycle and the universe was safe again." The Doctor said.

Everyone was taking in everything and Jenny was one of them. She was still wrapping her head around the whole thing but one thing was for sure. Her mum was awesome and brilliant; she had saved her home planet from a war, and saved the universe. She didn't know what to say but only had one word in mind.

"Wow." Jenny whispered.

"I agree with the blonde Doctor, reminds me when I used to travel with you and you pulled off amazing feats." Leela said.

"I dabble. So, how did you end up back on your home planet?"

"After escaping I set coordinates for here, Romana is the one to thank for helping me understand how to pilot a TARDIS. When I arrived I helped the Sevish with a crisis and they appointed me the chief with K-9 and I being here for 2 years."

"Rad then, now, the TARDIS brought us here for a reason, do you have an idea why? Is Xoanon alright?"

"Yes he is but nothing out of the ordinary. You could check my TARDIS if you want?"

"Excellent and just where is it?"

"In the other room and you will be most pleased with what it looks like. Come." She said and they followed her.

The 4 of them walked to the other room and The Doctor's face lit up like a kid during Christmas. Leela's TARDIS was the exactly like hers but the color was instead Gallifreyan Orange and it brought a wave of nostalgia to her.

"She looks absolutely stunning and rad. Did you pick out the color?" The Doctor asked.

"Romana suggested it after I wanted to be like yours. Andred liked it as well. Although, it's not like yours, personality wise and it always seems to get the destination right."

"What type is it?"

"It's a Type 50 from I what I heard. I honestly don't know what that means though."

"Type's mean the version of a TARDIS. Mine is old and should be put in a Museum but I saved her and been traveling with her ever since." The Doctor said with a fond voice.

"So there are different versions of a TARDIS?" Jenny asked.

"Yes and that reminds me. We need to start on your studying soon."

"What studying?"

"How how to be a Time Lady. You don't know much about being a Time Lady so I'll have to help you with it. Don't worry Jen, it'll be fun." The Doctor said and ruffled her hair.

"Joy." Jenny muttered and got a laugh out her mum.

Leela smiled a little and unlocked the TARDIS door and they soon went inside. The Doctor got a wave of nostalgia at what the Console Room looked like. It was the same as her 1st Incarnation's as the old man. But what troubled her was that it didn't feel like it suited Leela's style at all.

"Why does it look so… boring and bland in here?" Clara scrutinized.

"Oi! I'll have you know this was the original Console Room for all TARDIS's and I had this theme for a while." The Doctor said annoyed.

"Fine, it's really nice Ginger Girl." Clara said with a tone.

The Doctor ignored that comment and went to the Console. She tried a button but she soon got shocked.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked the TARDIS.

"Sorry Doctor, she's a little hostile when it comes to new people, but don't worry, she'll get used to." Leela said and patted the Console.

"How do I know you didn't tell her to do that?" The Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I?" She said confused.

"Never mind, can you work the Console then and I will tell you what to do?"

"Yes."

"Good, check the planet's atmosphere, scan for any teleportation signals, chemical, temporal, anomalies or displacements that wasn't part of the planet or had come up for about… a day. Also, Clara or Jenny, get me a notepad and something to write with so I can write down the results. When we are done, I will punch the bad guys like Amy would… maybe not." The Doctor said and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ok and got it. The results will be up momentarily." Leela said and ignored the last thing The Doctor had said.

"That was fast." Clara commented.

"Yes it was thanks to my Lady of Time sense, I could do things faster and I'm smarter."

"You were always smart Leela, don't bring yourself down. Now, what have you found?"

"Let's see. Your right, teleportation signals and some form of chemical have been brought to the planet."

"Huh, has anyone seen or heard anything that would be different?"

"A couple of have been hearing noises as night but we always thought it was the wildlife. Also some saw objects moving in the sky and even I know they are what you called, Shooting Stars."

"Uh Huh, what about ships?"

"Yes I see about 2 ships."

"Great, K-9, please take the data and tell us who they are please."

"Affirmative Mistress." He said and went to the Console.

"Hey mum, is there any chance I can get one?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Possibility of it." The Doctor said with a grin when Jenny face lit up.

K-9 hooked himself to the Console and after a minute he finished and his visors were flashing.

"Data being received, calculating… ship schematics show it is of Sontaran origin." He said.

The Doctor eyes widened out of shock and then she pinched the bridge of her nose of annoyance. She just remembered what they are like and how she had to deal with Strax as well.

"You mean those identical warrior men are here?" Leela asked surprised.

"Affirmative Mistress Leela."

* * *

 **I'll end it there. Hope you liked it and it's great to have Leela and K-9 back and I changed her character a little if you hadn't noticed. Next chapter is when trouble arises.**

 **[1] If you didn't figure it out, Sevish was Seventeen and Tesh combined.**


	4. The Sontar Plan (2)

**I don't own anything.**

 **Also on a serious note. Pray for everyone and everything that has happened in Orlando.**

 **Christina Grimmie who had tragically murdered after a concert. May she Rest in Peace and be safely up in heaven. She was and still is an amazing singer. 1994-2016**

 **The Terrorist Shooting at an Orlando Nightclub which took the lives of 49 people and injured 53. May they be up in heaven and keep there families safe.**

 **And finally, the family of the 2 year old boy who was snatched by an Alligator and died. May he be safe in heaven and keep his family safe.**

 **May the people of Orlando pull through during these tough times and everyone is with you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Sontaran's? You mean Strax's race, right?" Clara asked.

"Yes but the real question here is, why they are here and what do they want? We know they aren't invading because I'm pretty sure that this planet wouldn't have anything special for them and there aren't any Rutan's around… scan for them as well. Those blokes aren't here on vacation and the only other thing is that their breeding here." The Doctor said.

Everyone gave her look of confusion and disbelief and The Doctor caught on and said," Sorry, what I meant was that they are making the planet their breeding planet so they can clone more troops. Clara, do you remember anything about toxic fumes coming out of cars and spreading into the air and ATMOS?"

Clara thought for a second and said," Barely, all I remember was some gas coming out of my dad's car and everyone else's until I passed out and woke up a few hours later. Why?"

"It's because that was caused by the Sontaran's. I was in my Spiky Hair, Sandshoes phase at the time. They wanted to make Earth their new cloning planet so they tried to gas everyone so no one would bother them. And you can guess the rest."

"So Sontaran's are somewhere, on the planet's surface, making more clones to fight for them? Then we must find them and take them out and show them the blade of Warriors of the Sevish." Leela said confidently.

"Thank you Leela but we don't want to put your people endanger, if you remember the last time you saw them, they had better weapons and they could easily defeat the Sevish and I don't want them involved, but sense they might. But we need is to talk to the Sontaran's. Find any communication waves that are Sontaran based if you please, Leela."

"I understand Doctor and I will have it up in a moment, K-9 can you help as well?"

"Affirmative Mistress."

"So the plan is to talk them, if they don't comply then we stop the bad guy as usual ." Clara said with a smirk.

"Just another day at the office… not office, they are boring. Just another day on the TARDIS with the Lady Doctor and her friends." The Doctor said with a confident smile.

"Needs work." Clara said.

"Same." Jenny agreed.

"Well I'm ginger and you're both rude." The Doctor playfully said.

Clara playfully rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to her new Doctor during the short amount of time they had spent together and seemed the had a sibling relationship like her previous Doctor. She could tell that her old Doctor's personality was there but also had two different ones as well. One had to be Amy's, but she didn't know her well enough to know what she was like, the only time was during the Cybermen Incident and someone else who she probably didn't know.

She had to ask The Doctor about what Amy was like, including Rory later on.

Jenny looked at the two with a small smile. She could tell those two were good friends and had been for awhile now. She couldn't wait to hear the stories from her mum and Clara, it was better to hear them from the actual source than from people who have made those stories into legends or didn't give enough information.

But now, she was with her mum and could now help save a world with her and she hoped she would make her proud, just like she always hoped.

"Doctor, I have found some Sontaran's Radio wavelengths. Should I put you through?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "Yes, now let's talk to them."

Leela pulled a switch and pressed a button and the TARDIS screen was white noise for a second but then cleared to show 5 helmeted Sontaran's with one in the front who looked like the leader with no helmet and had a baton.

"This is Commander Tux of the 5th Sontaran Battle Fleet. State your business and prepare to be obliterated by the Sontaran Empire! Sontar ha!"

"Sontar ha! Sontar ha!" Sontar ha!" They chanted and The Doctor rolled her eyes.

"This again?! Come now, you should tremble a little when you see me, The Doctor." The Doctor said and waved.

Commander Tux scoffed and said, "You are merely a human girl! The Doctor is a boy, not a weak, feeble earth girl."

"Oi! I regenerated you potato men! I am The Doctor and I have and will defeat and humiliate you as always. What do you say to that Tuxie?" She said mockingly.

Commander Tux looked offended and said," You dare disgrace my honor Doctor?! On Sontar that is punishable of death by Firing Squad on the spot!"

"Yep, don't care. I know you're planning on turning this planet into a cloning planet because you may or may not be having trouble with the Rutan's. I don't care about that but leave this planet alone." The Doctor sternly said.

"Are you threatening war? And if so we gladly accept it your invitation to war!" He said that sounded gleeful.

Leela pushed The Doctor slightly and stared at the screen with fire in her eyes and said, "This is Leela, Leader of the Sevish. You shall back down or suffer the wrath of the Sevish if you don't leave!"

"So be it, girl! We will gladly accept your invitation to war!"

"Leela. Let me do the talking." The Doctor said and Leela looked at The Doctor like a scolded little kid.

"Sorry Doctor." She said and got out of the way.

The Doctor rubbed her eyes and said," I'm not declaring war. But if you know what I am capable of and I know you do, then you should leave while you can. This is The Doctor, signing off." She said and stopped the communication with her Sonic. She looked at Leela who had her head down.

"Doctor, I'm sorry for almost causing something. I'm still me, and I guess I still have a lot to learn when I am a Lady of Time." Leela said shamefully.

The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look, put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said," Don't bring yourself down. Your personality is what makes you, well, you. Don't be ashamed of that. Even though now we have to protect the village now."

'Last part, not helping." Clara whispered.

"Right, sorry."

Leela smiled a little and said," It's fine Doctor, thank you."

"Don't mention it. So, any questions?"

"So, what now?" Clara asked.

"Yeah mum, what do we got planned?" Jenny asked.

"Find where they plan to release the gas and stop them." The Doctor said and adjusted her scarf and Leather Jacket.


	5. The Sontar Plan (3)

**Finally got the new chapter up!**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait and no, I didn't give this story up at all. Last part for this Sontaran episode and onto the next one and I have a couple of ideas in mind for this.**

 **I also finished and made some new stories if you any of you want to check them out.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The Doctor had placed an invisible energy field around the Village that would make it invisible to Sontaran scans for them, after Leela had declared war against them, which they took without a second thought, like they always do.

The Doctor was sorta impressed with how Leela had helped upgrade some parts of the village or town now, which including their Crossbow's, which she added a heat signature function scope that would help them see life forms from a 1 mile long and had made Janis Thorn bolts that only activated the poison when it hit something or someone when fired at them.

The Doctor still wasn't too keen on weaponry but she as usual had to relent on the issue because of circumstances, which she always hoped it would become less and less.

But she knew it never would but still hoped.

"Alright, Leela, Clara, Jenny and I will infiltrate the Sontaran Ship while everyone else stays here. Tirek, you must stay with everyone else and protect the village." The Doctor said.

"Very well, I won't let you down leader." Tirek said.

Leela nodded and said," I know you won't, we've set up an invisibility machine around the perimeter so the Sontaran's won't know for a short time."

"Alright we got that in order, let's kick some Sontaran butt." The Doctor said and walked to the TARDIS with Jenny and K-9.

"Sorry, still have a bit of Amy's personality!" She said before she got in.

"What was your Doctor like?" Clara asked, as they walked to the TARDIS.

"Always looked on the bright side of things, childish and always offered people Jelly Babies." Leela said. "What was yours like?"

"Before she regenerated Sorta like my doctor right now but with a different personality and the most obvious reason… did he happen to wear a Bowtie?"

Leela shook her head and said, "No he wore a ridiculously long Scarf and I always wanted to rip it apart with my Bowe Knife because it looked absolutely ridiculous."

"I got the feeling when he used to wear Fez's and Bowties." Clara agreed and they laughed.

The TARDIS materialized silently for once in the Sontaran Ship that was in orbit in the corner of a room without any Sontaran's noticing, they all hoped.

"Scan's show no one has raised an alarm nor have noticed the TARDIS Mistress." K-9 said.

The Doctor smiled, patted K-9's head and said," Good boy, I want you to stay here and monitor the area, let us know where to go. Understood?"

"Affirmative."

"Good boy. Let's go everyone." The Doctor said and checked outside and motioned everyone to go with her.

The hallways were eerily quiet but had some sounds from the ship coming and going, including the Loud Speaker.

"I don't see any of them." Jenny said.

"Then that's a good thing Jen." The Doctor said.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Clara said.

"2 Sontaran's coming down the corridor Mistress." K-9 said.

"Thanks' K-9. Everyone hide." The Doctor said and they all hid behind some support beams.

2 Sontaran guards turned the corner and started walking down the hallway the group was hiding. The Doctor saw Leela unsheathed a Blow gun and placed a Janis Thorn in it.

Clara was close to The Doctor and her scarf was close to her nose and she felt like sneezing, she tried to hold it but she let out a small sneeze and The Doctor gave her a look and she mouthed sorry.

Both guards stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" One asked.

"Yes, let's look for the source and shoot it." The other said.

They both walked to where The Doctor and Clara were and The Doctor could see Jenny pull something out of her pocket and it looked like a stunner. She mouthed them to stay still and they both nodded.

When the guards got close enough, Jenny jumped out and shot the one on the left with her Stunner while Leela got the one on the right with her Janis Thorn.

Both Sontaran guards started to fall but both women caught them before they could make a sound. They placed them behind some beams and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next time, hold it in Clara." The Doctor sternly said.

"I'm sorry, next time, don't wear a scarf that makes someone sneeze." She retorted.

"Whatever, also you two could've hit them in the back of the neck where their probic vent is."

"We had limited time and had to act fast." Jenny shrugged and put her Stunner back into her pocket.

"I agree with you daughter Doctor." Leela said.

The Doctor sighed and said," Fine, let's keep moving and try not to draw attention to ourselves before the whole ship knows we're here."

"Control systems for Sontaran Gas bomb should be a couple of doors down to the right. Scans show that a handful of Sontaran's are in the room." K-9 instructed as they walked.

"Alright then, let's go." The Doctor said.

They made it to the door, which was being guarded by 2 guards but was brought down by a couple of shots from Jenny's Stunner. K-9 told them that about 5 were in there.

"What do we do?" Clara asked.

"I got this." Jenny said and got something out of her pocket.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked intrigued.

"Voice modifier, I had this in my pocket and use it to fool people, I'm quite good as masquerading as someone else." Jenny said with mischievous grin.

"Hmm, try it Jen. This should be fun." The Doctor said with an amused grin.

"Will do mum." She said and pressed a button and got close to the door.

"Attention! This is Commander Tux! The Doctor has been spotted near the hanger! Kill our greatest adversary for the glory of the Sontaran Empire! Sontar Ha!" Jenny said with Sontaran voice.

All three tried their best not to laugh at the absurdity of what Jenny did but they soon had to hide behind something when the Sontaran's came out and ran to where ever the ship's hanger was, while chanting their war cry and they were soon gone.

"Good job Jen, you actually made me believe you were Potato Head." The Doctor said with a chuckle.

Jenny beamed and said," Thanks mum."

The Doctor went to the door and opened it with her Screwdriver, after she found out it was locked and went inside.

"K-9, we are inside, what can you do?"

"All systems on the planet's surface will be shut down from there or you can blow it up Mistress." The robot dog said.

"I guess we can try both, you take hold of the systems while I rig this ship and let it blow up in a ginger fireball."

"Your still excited to be Ginger, aren't you Doctor?" Clara asked.

"You know it bossy." The Doctor said with smirk and flipped her hair.

Clara's mouth dropped and heard the snickers from Jenny and Leela, she wanted to slap her but it wasn't a good time to do that.

"Right then, base codes in and got it." The Doctor said as she used her sonic on the control's.

"How much time?" Clara asked.

"5 minutes."

"Halt, stay where you are you shall be obliterated!" Someone ordered.

Everyone turned around to find 6 Sontaran's with their blaster raised with the leader had a baton of sorts and they knew he was Commander Tux.

"Aw Tuxie! Great to finally meet you, can you leave? We're in the middle of something." The Doctor said in a slightly cheerful tone.

Commander Tux looked amused and said, "Ha! And let our most greatest adversary go? I will get a promotion for taking you out, Doctor."

The Doctor held her hands up in defeat and said," Very well, you finally caught me, but, there's something you Potato Heads don't know."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"K-9! Plan B if you will!"

"Affirmative Mistress!"

The grinding noise of the TARDIS was heard and it surrounded the group.

"Sorry, have to run, I'm ginger and you're not and all." The Doctor said with a wave.

"Blast the TARDIS! Just like you did on the Firing Range!" Tux ordered and his men started to fire.

The TARDIS shook and it's occupants were trying to say up and The Doctor punched in the coordinates to go back to the village.

"Don't worry dear you'll be fine in a minute or two! And got it, let's go!" The Doctor said and pulled the lever.

The TARDIS materialized into the village square and occupants ran out and looked at the sky, nothing happened.

"Doctor, how much longer?" Leela asked.

"Hang on a minute, you should know that." The Doctor said.

A loud boom came from the sky and somewhere on the planet's surface. The Doctor looked on in satisfaction as the villager's celebrated and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Jenny who was bouncing at the balls of her feet and hugged Clara and Leela.

"So Jen, how was your first official trip, huh?"

Jenny had a bright smile and said," It was amazing mum!"

The Doctor chuckled and said," Well there's more where that came from."

"Can't wait." She said and hugged her.

After scanning the area for any more Sontaran signatures of any kind they found nothing and the all the debris from the ship had either burned up in the atmosphere or fallen far away from the village. While the Gas Rocket had been disabled and the Payload hadn't been on the ground yet.

"Are you sure you can't stay Doctor? We could catch up the last time we met?" Leela asked.

"Sorry Leela, but I have to get Clara home and find out what my daughter has been up too since the last time I saw her. But are you sure you don't want to come on a couple of trips?" The Doctor said with her hands in her pockets."

Leela smiled a little and said," I wish too but I have duties to attend to here and Tirek can only do so much while I am gone. And I do have a TARDIS and I do go on trips sometimes, maybe I or you can visit once one of us has the time?"

The Doctor smiled and said," I would love that and just an fyi, I'm always in the early 21st Century of Earth, it's a really rad period for humans."

"Good to know, see you around and when I mean by that I mean time."

The Doctor chuckled and said," Very well, the same. Also, K-9, you take care as well."

"Affirmative Mistress." The robot dog said and wagged his tail.

The Doctor went to the TARDIS, waved goodbye to them and went inside, the TARDIS materialized after that and went back to Clara's flat.

"That was exciting, I was hoping to see a Supernova but that worked out too." Clara said with a grin.

"You should know by now that traveling with me is full of adventure, pretty sure the Supernova was boring anyway." The Doctor said with a shrug.

"And how would I know that you won't go see it for yourself once you leave?" Clara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't, see you next Wednesday?"

"Hope so, unless you want to spend time with your daughter for a few weeks, I'm ok with that. But don't come back a year later, ok?"

The Doctor rolled her eyes and said," Very funny and no, I won't do that and yes, I'll catch up with Jenny and do what Sandshoes should've done."

The Doctor waved at Clara and got back into the TARDIS and placed her into the Time Vortex. She sighed and went to find Jenny and to catch up with her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block on this and I got out of my funk. Bringing in a familiar person into this and this person has to do with Clara. Hope you like this and thanks to everyone who as liked this story and all of my other one's as well.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"So mum, when do we get to see Clara?" Jenny asked.

"Right now, just need to set the coordinates for 2016. Would you like to do the honors Jen?" The Doctor said with an encouraging grin.

"You sure? I only flown a couple of times… what if I mess up and we end up somewhere bad?" Jenny said uncertainly.

For the past two weeks, The Doctor and Jenny had been catching up, giving Jenny lessons on her heritage and lessons on flying the TARDIS. So for she had done great and exceeded the expectations The Doctor had and she couldn't be prouder. Although she would have trouble getting info on what Jenny had done when she was alone but sometimes she would tell her.

The Doctor placed a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder and said," Don't let doubt plague you, keep thinking positive thoughts and you will succeeded."

Jenny nodded and said," Alright mum, I'll give it a go."

Jenny pressed some buttons and pulled the switch. The familiar sound of the TARDIS in flight reverberated through the room. After a second, the TARDIS landed smoothly for once and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was great for you first try Jen." The Doctor said with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mum." Jenny said with a slight blush.

"Now, let's go get Miss Oswald and then we could head out."

The Doctor fixed her scarf and leather jacket and marched to the door. She opened them and was met with the quietness of Clara's apartment. Everything was dark and The Doctor could tell Clara was out somewhere or maybe asleep, but she knew she would've come out of her room by now to see what was going on. And also she snored and the reason why she knew that was because when she was Bowtie man, he would check on her when she was asleep, mainly because he wanted to see if she was alright and wasn't having issues with her bed disappearing or a hologram of sorts trying to scare her.

But by now, the TARDIS and her had warmed up to each other and the TARDIS has ceased doing that.

She internally chuckled when she remembered one time when she had heard yelling and walked to the console room to find a whole bunch of Clara Oswald's who were complaining about their beds and had to talk to the old girl, the TARDIS, to stop messing with her.

So sleep was a negative.

"Mum, are we in the right place?" Jenny asked as she walked out.

"Yes Jen, we are. But I think Clara's out somewhere and we should wait for her."

"Alright, I wonder what she has to eat." Jenny said and was about to go to the kitchen but her mum stopped her.

"Wait, we can't go rummaging through Clara's fridge and pantry all willy-nilly. Without making something for her as well. She probably had a long day teaching and would like to come home without doing anything." The Doctor rationalized.

"Oh, what should we make then mum?" Jenny asked.

"Anything but a soufflé, I smelled enough of the stuff that I could still smell it with my nose… huh."

The Doctor went to a mirror and looked herself in the mirror. She started to manipulated it a little and said," Huh, Amy sure does have a nice nose. Although, if you're short like Clara, she could probably see my nostrils."

The Doctor heard someone clear her voice and turned around to find her daughter with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow and The Doctor blushed a little.

"Right sorry, let's get the stuff ready Jen." The Doctor said and they walked to the kitchen.

Clara meanwhile was walking home with someone after another date. For the past 3 weeks she had been waiting for The Doctor and Jenny, she wasn't mad at them or anything because of the long wait, she completely understood they wanted to have some family time and had a lot of catching up to do. But she had been thinking of going on another trip with The Doctor that she would sometimes daydream of one when she was teaching.

Her students thought she was thinking of the new math teacher who she had been talking too for about a week until he had the courage to ask her out. But she was thinking about him and the date on Friday but she would never tell her students. After the first one went well, they went on a couple of more during the next few weeks and they hit it off well.

Tonight, they had went to a restaurant near her apartment for a couple of hours and Danny offered to walk her home, she had blushed at the gesture and said yes to it. While walking, her thoughts came back to The Doctor and Jenny and wondered when they would return. She hoped it wouldn't be an impromptu time but she knew it would happen. She must have been deep in thought or something because Danny had started to try to get her attention.

"Clara? Earth to Clara?" He said.

Clara got out her thoughts and looked at him with confusion, "What, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something but it seemed you were deep in thought. Are you alright?" Danny asked in concern.

"Yep I'm fine. I was just thinking about someone. Just a close friend I haven't seen in a while."

"Oh, what happened to this person?"

"Nothing bad, if that's what you're thinking. She hasn't shown up or called in a while and I'm starting to get worried."

Danny internally sighed in relief that it wasn't another man but wanted to help Clara in her dilemma.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. But thanks anyway. Oh, looks like we're here. See you on Monday?" Clara said as they were in front of her apparent complex.

"Yeah… or I could… come inside with you." Danny nervously asked with a blush.

It took a moment to decipher what he meant by that but Clara blushed a little but turned into a coy smile and said," Oh, getting a little ahead of ourselves are we Mr. Pink?"

"Uh… if you don't want to, then that's ok." He said.

"Actually, I don't mind, but yes." Clara said with a smirk but almost giggled because of the expression on Danny's face.

The Doctor soon heard the sound of keys jingling and knew Clara was on the other side of the door. Jenny had heard it too and walked to the living room with her mother but they heard a noise from the other side.

"What is going on out there?" Jenny thought out loud.

The door opened and Clara came in with someone but The Doctor and Jenny didn't notice what they were doing.

"Clara!" They called in greeting.

Clara shrieked while Danny let go of her and looked shocked and embarrassed but soon confusion on what was going on.

Clara's heart was beating fast and she turned around to see The Doctor and Jenny standing in her living room, with confused and surprised faces. She realized those two probably heard and saw what was happening. Her face went scarlett and she wanted to say something to save her dignity.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Jenny asked.

* * *

 **I have no regrets writing the last part.**

 **Till next time!**


	7. To Victorian London we Go

**I'm super sorry for the long wait. Here is the chapter and I hope to have the next up soon.**

 **I own none of the content in this.**

* * *

 **To Victorian London we Go**

Clara wasn't sure what had happened but she calmed down enough to figure it out, but was still mortified. She guessed The Doctor and Jenny had arrived at her apartment when she was on her date with Danny. And now saw what might have happened with her and Danny. She would've been mad at them but they didn't know and she was embarrassed, her burning and mortified face said it all. She also realized at that instant that had some explaining to do with Danny.

She was about to say something but Danny beat her to it.

"Uh Clara… who are these people?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

Before she could respond, The Doctor walked up to Danny and shook his hand.

"I'm Amy Oswald and this is my daughter Jenny. I'm Clara's step sister, we came to visit her and surprise her. Sorry about… this." She said and had a forced smile.

The Doctor knew what they were going to do and she internally shuttered. She knew all too well during her travels with Amy and Rory at times when they stayed on the TARDIS, she was lucky she had never walked in on them during that. She wasn't that dense about that kind of stuff.

Just thinking of them made her hearts clench, sure she had already said goodbye to them but she still missed them and I didn't help sometimes knowing she had Amy's face. Seeing the fiery Redhead that Donna Noble would've gotten along with very well, still stung. But it was a reminder of how she needed people and how the people she had called friends and family kept her grounded and made her who she was. Because without them, she wouldn't know what would happen to her, and she didn't want to know.

"Oh ok… no problem at all. Nice to meet you two. Clara, I'll see you Monday?" Danny said a little quickly.

"Oh sure, yeah. Seen you then." Clara said, pretending nothing was happening and had a fake smile.

Danny nodded, went to the door, waved goodbye and left by closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, Clara let out a groan and sat on the couch with her head in her hands. She was completely mortified at what just happened and didn't know what to say. She soon felt another person sit on the couch and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh Clara… sorry about that, we didn't know." The Doctor said and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, that hasn't happened to me but…" Jenny would've continued what she was about to say but she stopped when she saw the look that The Doctor was giving her.

The Doctor knew that her daughter had a different life before finding her. Some of it she wanted to know, while some it she didn't but if Jenny would talk about it she would lecture her. She forgot how much work being a parent was.

Clara looked at her and said," It's not your fault, it was bad timing. But, when did you two get here?"

"About 20 minutes ago, we decided to make you something, we thought you were coming home from a long day teaching kids things that aren't correct." The Doctor joked about the last part.

Clara snorted in amusement and said," Well I wasn't and it's not fair considering you can see those events at any time. And also the fact you probably had a hand in some of those."

The Doctor chuckled, thinking about the times she was a part of those events in history and said," You got me there, Oswald."

The phone in the TARDIS soon started to ring and Jenny went to get it. Which left Clara and The Doctor by themselves.

"So, when did you meet P.E?" The Doctor asked.

Clara had a look of confusion and said,"I'm sorry, who?"

"That boyfriend of yours, he is quite a looker... ok, still sounds odd to me, going to need to get used to that. But back on point, I can only guess that you met him at your job, probably started off with a quick hello, with a smile, then went to conversions during breaks, him or you, possibly you, asking one or the other out and the rest, you can figure out." The Doctor said at the pace she normally lost people.

Clara blinked processing what she said and sorta gaped like a fish.

"How are earth, did you guess all that? Did you spy on us?"

The Doctor scoffed and had a mischievous look and said, " Clara, I'm over a thousand years old. I know what love, flirting, dating and other things in the romantic spectrum. I'm not that dense or naive. Also, I would tell you some my experiences, but a lady never reveals her secrets. Also, what I said about you P.E was just guess work. Which I got right by the way. Without any doubt."

"Yes, your ego is loving it. And why call him P.E, his name is Danny."

"Clara, I know a great deal of things, but there's some that I don't. Also he was a soldier, and I just assumed."

Clara blinked in shock, how did The Doctor know that Danny was in the Army? She knew that when they started talking.

Before she could ask what she meant by that, the sound of the TARDIS door opening was heard and Jenny poked her head out with the phone in her hand.

"Mum, someone named Madame Vastra is on the line. She's requesting your presence on an issue."

"Tell her we'll be there in moment. Clara, do you wanna come?"

Clara grinned and said," Are you kidding I was itching to go somewhere, it gets boring here after a while."

The Doctor chuckled and said," Sounds good then. Let's go."

The both of them ran into the TARDIS and Jenny had already hung up. The Doctor went to the console and was about to type in the coordinates but stopped.

"Jenny, do you want to give it a go?"

Jenny seemed hesitant and said," Are you sure mum, I don't think I'm ready yet."

The Doctor grinned at her and said," Where's the point in me teaching you where you don't try for yourself. Besides, you already got us here without any issues... except for what earlier, but forget I said that. Go ahead."

Jenny breathed a sigh and went tot he console. She looked at her mum and Clara and they gave her encouraging looks. She nodded and typed in the coordinates.

"Next stop. Victorian London." She said and pulled the lever and the TARDIS went into flight.


	8. Deep Breath (1)

**Let's see, updates will sporadic once college starts up again, so that's a heads up. Also this is the first chapter for Deep Breath, and I was originally going to do something else but I scrapped that idea.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Deep Breath (1)**

The TARDIS soon landed and The Doctor went to check the area. When she did, she realized that Jenny had made a mistake, which was understandable, considering she was still a beginner. They were in London, but not in the right century or year, 65 million years off if she wasn't mistaken.

"Huh, wrong century." She muttered.

She then felt her hair and it felt different.

"Huh, the humidity isn't doing any favors to my hair, I've only been a woman for a couple of weeks and I still figuring out things." She said.

"Uh, Doctor, what's wrong? And why do I hear screeching?" Clara asked, slightly afraid.

Jenny checked the coordinates, bit her lip and said," Actually Clara, there seems to be a mistake. We've traveled to the end of the Mesozoic Era."

Clara whipped her head to Jenny and said," You're kidding."

Jenny shook her head and said," See for youself."

Clara, a little hesitant, walked to the door where The Doctor was, she looked out and gasped. She could hear the local wildlife and flinched when she heard a loud screech, which was probably from a Pterodactyl.

"Doctor, how are we able to breathe? I've read that the Carbon Dioxide levels were high and humans wouldn't be able to breath."

"Air shields Clara. If you remember when we open the TARDIS doors and look out into space. Then you'll remember, do try to keep up." The Doctor chastised.

"It's not like I can remember everything you tell me." Clara muttered.

The Doctor smirked and said," I do and I remember everything you say. It's one of the good things about me. All thanks to my big Time Lady brain."

Clara wanted to smack her upside the head, hoping it would deflate her ego when she heard an earth shattering roar. She shrieked a little and looked around, and then looked at The Doctor. She had a look of confusion and fear, but also was looking like she was trying to pinpoint or find out where that came from. Not a second later that her eyes widened and she bolted back inside, closed the doors, ran to the console, and furiously typed on the TARDIS.

"Uh, Doctor what's going on and what was that?" Clara said, trying to sound calm.

"I think we became the next victim of a T-Rex." Jenny said, in a small voice.

"A what?!" Clara asked in small voice.

"The point is Clara we need to get the bloody hell out of here!" The Doctor yelled as she pulled the lever.

Jenny had a downcast look and said," I'm sorry, mum."

The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look and said," Not to worry Jen, if it makes you feel better, I failed my TARDIS flying test a couple of times."

"Well that explains a lot." Clara muttered.

The Doctor didn't seem to hear what she said or she had heard and chose to ignore the comment. But, she did jump a little when the roar was heard again and the TARDIS shook again. What they didn't know was that they also were bringing along a new friend.

* * *

Sometime later in Victorian London, the same Tyrannosaurus Rex was walking around the dried up Thames River, people were gathering at the Southern Embankment, watching in awe. A Constable was moving people out of the way, Vastra, Jenny Flint, and Strax were following him, which was towards an Inspector.

"Madame Vastra, thank God. I'll wager you've not seen anything like this before." The Inspector said.

Vastra lifts her veil and said," Well… not since I was a little girl."

Vastra had seen many things in her lifetime, and had dealt with a lot of things since living in Victorian London, although the appearance of a dinosaur long extinct was new, and she wondered how the creature got there.

"Big fella, isn't he?" Jenny commented.

"Dinosaurs were mostly this size. I do believe it's a she." Vastra whispered the last part.

"No, they weren't, I've seen fossils."

"I was there."

The Inspector was confused on how she could've been there but got straight to the point and said," Well, that's all well and good, but what's this dinosaur fellow doing in the Thames?"

"It must've time traveled. Jenny?"

Jenny nodded and held up a device to scan the dinosaur.

The Inspector was confused by the statement Vastra had said and said," Time Traveled?"

Before she could answer, the dinosaur started to hack, which indicated it had something stuck in it's throat.

"Is it choking?" Vastra wondered aloud.

"There seems to be something lodged in it's throat." Jenny commented.

"How can it time travel?" The Inspector said, still confused.

"I don't know. Perhaps it was something it ate." Vastra said.

The T-Rex coughed a couple of more times before the TARDIS came out of it. It sprung through the air before it landed on the riverbank. Everyone looked on in astonishment while the Inspector pushed his way through the crowd and looked over the rail.

"Well, it just laid an egg." He said, astounded.

Vastra looked as well and said," It dropped a blue box marked 'Police' out of it's mouth. Your grasp of biology troubles me."

When Vastra had called for The Doctor's help, she was sorta confused when a women's voice came on the line and said she'll get her. She had assumed she had misheard but wasn't sure about it. She also knew The Doctor's driving needed fixing, but it appeared he needed a lot more help after what she had just witnessed.

"It's the TARDIS." Jenny said.

"It would seem so." Vastra said.

"We'll take care of this, Inspector." Jenny said.

"But what if that thing goes on the rampage?" The Inspector asked.

Vastra took out a lantern from a cloth bag and said," Place these lanterns on the shoreline and bridges, encircling the creature at 20-foot intervals." She explained and handed it to the Inspector.

"What will they do?"

"They will emit a signal that will incline it to remain within their circumference. Jenny, Strax… with me."

The three of them walk down the steps to the bank.

"So it's him, then, The Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"A giant dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box from outer space. Also their may be reason to believe The Doctor has Regenerated since the last we saw him. This is not a day for jumping to conclusions. Strax, if you wouldn't mind?"

Strax nodded, walked over to the TARDIS, knocked on the door and said," Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran Empire."

The TARDIS doors opened and The Doctor came out, having an annoyed look.

"Bloody hell that was one heck of a ride! Seriously dear, you could've had a smoother ride? I think my hearts are skipping some beats or something."

"Doctor?" Strax asked confused.

The Doctor heard a roar and looked at the dinosaur and groaned.

"Great! We brought a dinosaur with us as well and in the wrong Time Period and Century. Heck of a day that's been going on. Clara, Jenny are you alright?" The Doctor asked into the TARDIS.

Clara and Jenny came out, looking a little disheveled, and also had to support themselves on the side of the TARDIS for a bit.

"We're fine, mum." Jenny said.

"Worst experience, ever." Clara said, not looking happy.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and said," Come now Clara, you had worst rides before."

"Yeah? Well, none of them involved almost being eaten by a Dinosaur!" Clara said and pointed at the animal in question.

The dinosaur roared and Clara yelped.

"Clara, do be nice, she has feelings too you know." The Doctor chastised.

"Miss Pond, what on earth are you doing here?" Vastra asked.

The Doctor had a look of confusion for a second but then realized," Oh, no it's me Vastra, The Doctor. I Regenerated and I have Amy's face now."

"Hmm, that's rather interesting then. And who is that girl over there? Is she another companion?"

"Sorta complicated on that… she's my daughter, Jenny." The Doctor said.

"Huh, Mistress Jenny, I didn't know you were the daughter to this girl, who claims to be The Doctor." Strax said to Jenny Flint.

"I'm not." Jenny Flint said, slightly annoyed. **(AN: I know, it will get confusing with both Jenny's being there. So with Victorian Jenny, I will include her last name.)**

"And I am The Doctor, Strax. We can change genders when we Regenerate. Also that's my daughter right there." The Doctor said and pointed at Jenny.

"Oh, sorry Ma'am." Strax apologized.

"I take it this happens often?" Jenny asked Clara.

"Pretty much."

"Never mind that, we'll explain more back at the house and you'll explain your bit. Also, you should lower the volume on those lamps, it's giving her a headache." The Doctor said as she went to the stairs.

"Something tells me this will be quite interesting." Vastra said as she and the others followed The Doctor.

* * *

 **I have some fun doing the arguments between Clara and The Doctor, I know they don't have any ill will towards each other when that happen's. And as you can see, The Doctor can get annoyed easily.**

 **So you better watch out.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Author's Note

**It's my usual excuse, I'm sorry, but college is a lot more important and finding time and energy is hard sometimes. Now, I think you may have noticed I deleted my revised version of Amy Pond: The 12th Doctor. If you haven't then here is the reason why. I felt it wasn't going anywhere and I didn't have time for it. So the fixed chapters are now on the original version of it. I might make an Author's Note for that as well.**

 **That was also another reason why I haven't updated this story as well. I felt that I should finish the rewrite, and then get started on new chapters. But I realized that it was taking too long, and that's when I decided to do what I just did now.**

 **Thank you all for understanding and being patient. Let's hope I'll have another chapter out soon.**


End file.
